


Soft Paws

by Bremmatron33



Series: Snowed In [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Selkie AU, Slice of Life, human formers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: When Breakdown goes out to his family's old cabin with Bulkhead he brings someone home with him.





	Soft Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> Happy birthday Spooky!!

A few winters had gone by and they were coming up on another one. The first snow had already swept in and blanketed the land. Knockout would likely be showing up any day now, covered in frost and warm as a summer rain. Every time he headed off back to the lake he asked Breakdown not to follow. Promised he'd return in time. He always did so Breakdown never disobeyed.

Even though half the closet was filled with clothes Breakdown had bought the man, even though he missed him terribly when he left. Breakdown wasn’t as naive a man as he had been, he knew things weren’t as they seemed and that he had no business making demands or pleas and fussing with things that couldn’t be fussed with. So he waited.

He didn’t have to wait bored though, being part of a small community had its perks.Bulkhead had called him up the weekend last to see if he wanted to head up to the thick forest to tap some trees. He’d almost said no, worrying about his little wildling coming home to an empty cabin but Knockout had a set of keys and as long as he stocked the shed with wood and the pantry with canned fish he’d be okay. They could have a celebration as soon as he got back.

Tapping trees was tradition after all. His and Bulkhead’s families had gone up to the shared cabin in the thick wood before the two were even born. Breakdown had to admit Bulkhead wasn’t his favorite man in the world, had a few fights and encounters that couldn’t so easily be forgotten and forgiven but they had been childhood friends and they still got along fine for things like this, drinks at the bar or local parties. Sometimes a fight broke out but usually, it was the two themselves who squashed it before someone else got the courage to step between them.

There were a few deep rivers in the deep woods too so some last minute fishing before things froze over could be fun! Who knew Breakdown might even find some new strange creatures Knockout hadn’t even seen. Anything was possible.

* * *

Packed for a weeks trip and with a bit of his gear Breakdown made the trip over to Bulkhead’s by foot. The other man didn’t live but a few blocks and he didn’t want to leave his pickup there, Knockout would surely head back to the lake then. There hadn’t been a time he hadn’t come home being there. Would the notes be enough? Would the pipes be okay in case it snowed again over the week? Would Knockout remember how to build a fire or use the can opener? Breakdown could only hope. The months Knockout had spent with him always felt so short that almost nothing could be done even though that was silly. Knock Out had learned plenty in the time they spent, he just seemed to forget simple things for some reason.

As he rounded the street he was met by Bulkhead’s house. Like any good son, he’d moved in one street over from his parent's place and often headed back over to help out his old mothers, though Breakdown would say they didn’t need it. He’d never seen a tougher pair old ladies but they loved their son so any time to spend with him they took. He’d spent a few holidays with Bulkhead, his moms, and the rest of the family when he wasn’t seeing anyone at the time and it was always nice. Plenty of homemade cookies, warm sweaters, and boozy chocolates every Christmas.

Even as he headed up the porch steps and rang the bell he could hear the two old biddies talking about decorations inside. There was some happy screaming after a few moments and then someone was rushing to the door to let him in. Greenlight tore open the door and pulled him into a tight hug! He couldn’t hold back a soft grunt as it took the wind out of him.

“Little Breaky! It’s been too long! We’ve missed you coming around.” Breakdown tried not to blush as he hugged the woman back.

“Missed you too Mrs. Greenlight. I’ve just been.. keeping busy. I still sent cards and gifts.” Her light laughter was infectious as she shoved him lightly.

As she pulled back though she waggled her eyebrows. “Oh, we know. Lancer told me about that young man you’ve been hiding away. Said she saw you two smooching in the liquor aisle. You know you’re more than welcome to bring him along.”

Well so much for not blushing. “I umm..I’ll talk to him about it. He’s a bit shy still and besides, I didn’t want to make Bulk jealous.”

“Pshh, oh you~” Another light shove before she was corralling him inside. “You took the high road so don’t be making any detours now.”

“I won’t, I won’t. I don’t need karma biting me in the butt.” Greenlight stalled in the small front room as she closed her door and tugged off Breakdown’s duffle.

“Oh, you find yourself smitten by a wandering soul too?” Breakdown could only rub that back of his head as he nodded sheepishly.

“Yup. I can’t say where he goes but he always returns.” Greenlight hummed knowingly although she was just assuming.

“Long distance can be hard. I’m guessing he was on vacation when you two met? Visiting family?” Breakdown didn’t know what else to say so he just went along.

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Well,” Greenlight tugged him along towards living room. “At least you’re young and lucky! I remember when Lancer was on tour I had to send her letters! Some never even made it! There’s a delusional pelican out there who thinks I’m its wife!”

Breakdown chuckled, “If only the internet we got here was that reliable. The best we can manage is a few calls. Couldn’t you build us a better local system?” He didn’t like lying or making up stories but what else could he say? That he fell in love with a myth? A strange creature of the lake or at the most realistic some Native? Knockout didn’t look like any Native Breakdown had ever seen and his whole obsession with the lake….it didn’t quite fit.

Greenlight hummed, contemplating. Breakdown was able breath a silent sigh of relief. He didn’t know if he could keep up if she asked too many questions. Lancer also saved him, with a light gruff as she got up and greeted him. “Hey there Breakdown! I’m really glad you agreed to go with Bulk this time around. Feels like it’s been forever since we’ve been up there.” Lancer had donned her festive eyepatch, her feet in candy cane socks.

“Sure has, so why did Bulkhead tell me you won’t be joining us?”

Lancer sighed but it was a warm if tired one. “Someone signed us up to help out at the local community center. They just started up a few programs so the local kids could make gifts for their parents or friends and also help out to make a few things for other unfortunate kids. So we’re going to be stuck there making jewelry, pipes, stuffed toys, and candy till a few days before. Bulk only asked about going up not even two days after Greenlight sold our souls but the programs are already halfway full. I’d hate to back out. You boys can do all the hard work for us, bring us back the spoils and well do the rest.”

“Hmhmhm~ Sounds like this was planned to me, right up both your lanes to do that. Well, we’ll miss ya but I’m sure you’ll be having fun here.”

Bulkhead snorted from up on his ladder where he was hanging garland.“Oh, loads. I thought you said you’d never step foot in that high school again mom. What sort of kids do you expect to get, grade schoolers?

Greenlight was blushing now. “They’re not so bad on holiday and not stressed en masse. Plus these kids either want to be there or will at least get to make something they want to make. Anyone can behave when they’re doing something they like.”

Lancer laughed as she pulled the other woman close, “Don’t let her fool you, she had to do this to help bribe the community board to build a science lab and set up programs. Someone’s already getting antsy since starting work from home and substitute teaching middle schoolers is not enough.”

Greenlight threw her arms up in protest. “It’s nothing but peer reviewing thesis now! I know I said I wanted a quieter life where I didn’t have to travel so much and commute to the city every day but I don’t want a boring life! I thought it was something we could both do together.” Lancer gave her wife a peck on the lips.

“It does sound fun, honey.” The group continued to chat a bit more as Bulkhead and Lancer finished putting up the last of the decorations. Bulkhead cooked up a quick brunch of french toast, leftover, quiche, and coffee and then the two were shoving stuff in the back of Bulkhead’s car.

They drove in relative silence for some time, just enjoying the radio or making light small talk about work or other things. Breakdown went on for way too long about the book him and Knockout had picked up last winter. Some scary thriller mystery murder thing. They’d gotten to the middle before Knockout left and he’d promised not to read the rest till he came back.

It wasn’t till Bulkhead finally asked about Knockout that Breakdown had realized he’d even mentioned him. “So what’s this guy like Breaky, you sound over the moon about him but you’ve never taken him to the bar or the local diner. Mom said she caught you at the store close to closing time. You trying to hide him? He that good lookin’? Too bougie? I know there are a few ritzier ski towns around and you always liked to impress.”

“Hey listen, Dead End got big after he dated me. He was still working as the school's art teacher and making shit in his garage when we were together.” Bulkhead shouldered him lightly.

“Oh yeah? Then what about that actor whose car you fixed and he spent an extra three weeks here just to get in your pants or that lost hiker who had amnesia. You let him stay at your place for two months! He turned out to be some big name politician or business owner or whatever. Face it Breaky you attract weird. Usually rich weird. You don't even gotta pay taxes on any of the money they gave you.”

“Pretty sure Dreadwing was a hit man for the mob. He was really nice though and he didn’t have to pay me all that money for taking care of him.”

“Like I said bougie and weird.” Breakdown shouldered him back but Bulkhead just continued to laugh.

“It’s not like that this time. He’s… I gave your mom the impression that he’s from the city but I think...he might be a Native. He sort of looks like one and he’s real shy and I think he lives up in the woods all alone. We met when I was fishing at the lake one winter and he was really good at fishing. Could swim even with the lake frozen over!”

“So you’ve never been to his place?” Breakdown had a suspicion that he certainly had but for the sake of not sounding crazed, he stuck with the story.

He shook his head. “He never offered and I don’t want to push him. I’m happy to just have him come home with me.”

Bulkhead snickered” I’m sure you are.” Breakdown swiped at his face to clear his blush.

“Enough about me! What about you?” Breakdown quickly dropped his teasing tone. “How’s Jackie?” Bulkhead shrugged.

“You know Jackie. He reminds me so much of my mom. Last time I saw him was when he invited me to one of his battlebots things. We had a good time but….that was two months ago. You gonna flip out if I tell you I actually went on another date?”

“Depends, did you fuck them?”

Bulkhead kept his eyes on the road, trying not to give himself away but he’d always had a poor poker face. “I might have.”

Breakdown took in a sharp breath. “Just. Dump. Jackie. I don’t care what he says, that you know he knows and you’re both fine with it. It’s not fair to the other person! That shit’s gonna bite you in the ass if you end up liking anyone more than him.”

Bulkhead waved him off with a sigh. “This was a one-time thing. Kids way too young for me. Twenty-four. Little Olympic hopeful was training two towns over. Met over one of those apps.”

“Yeah, was he disappointed to get matched up with a thirty-five-year-old bear?”

Bulk was quickly turning red now. “Considering he swiped right first, he messaged me, and he asked me back to his place I uhh….don’t think so. Like I said though, he’s not really someone I could take home. He was cute but...no.”

“Yeah, you say that now. This is the reason you can’t get a woman to go home with you, they smell this sort of shit the moment they sit down.” Bulkhead just retorted with a cocky grin.

“Good thing I’m bi and most men are just as dumb as me.”

The rest of the drive was lighter, the two going back to talking about nothing as the radio blared its awkward mix of country and oldies hits. Breakdown couldn’t help but bop along to some Tom Petty and think about how he’d already be asleep in the back of the old station wagon by now. His dad always drove at night. Loved waking him up halfway through the trip just to stare at the stars. It wasn’t like it was his first time but he really appreciated making the drive in the morning though. Especially as they passed over Orion’s bridge and got to see the beautiful waterfall.

At the last town before the deep woods started the two got a hot meal and picked up some groceries. The only thing the cabin would have in it was a cellar full of aged bourbon and maybe some of Lancer’s old fudge. The two laughed at the thought as the perused the isles. Breakdown had brought up the thought of making a few barrels of his own bourbon to keep the cellar alive, not that would be running short anytime soon, but just for sentiment and soon Bulkhead thought it might be fun to try a go at his mom’s old recipe. Breakdown was happy to try as long as they made a nice dark chocolate and coffee one instead of the usual maple sugar rush they’d eaten as kids. Bulkhead objected at first insisting it was tradition but Breakdown broke him, insisting that they were going to be getting plenty of the stuff over the holidays and he quickly conceded.

Overburdened with their spoils they loaded the car and were back on the road.

The cabin was just as they had left it, ancient, creaking, and cold as hell. Neither of the men knew who had really built the place, documents had been lost to time far before computers so a not so long time ago but long enough for Breakdown and Bulkhead not to have been there, the two families drafted a new deed splitting the ownership and surprisingly things continued to turn out fine ever since.

It was a beautiful old place that really was too big to not be shared unless one had a large family, add the barn and the small distillery it really was a wonder no one had come up with an idea to rent the place out. He supposed it was because they had never needed the money or because the place was used more often. Breakdown missed when there had been animals in the barn, chickens, sheep and a few horses. Hopefully one of them would have a family to make the place a real home again.

Now they just did what they could do. Breakdown went crunching through the short snow with his ax and wheelbarrow to get some firewood while Bulkhead got the electricity running and unpacked the car.

Breakdown remembered the woods like an old friend. Snippets of trails that had been overgrown or remained completely the same. New but old, good things and bad. All the games and hikes, the skinned knees, and light concussions. There was just something about it that made Breakdown want to tear up a bit. He’s always wanted to have someone by now, maybe even a little someone too to share this all with. He could only hope he might be able to soon.

Technically there was plenty of wood in the shed still and Bulkhead had bought some from the store to get them started but Breakdown was always the worrier so despite most of it being wet he found a few good felled trees and went at them with his ax. If he stuck some by the fire not only would the house smell like fresh pine and birch but it’d dry out and they wouldn’t have to rely on the store pile. Chopping wood was also just relaxing for him. Breakdown could remember his grandfather, even in his late eighties, swinging an ax like he could cut through the world. He remembered him teaching Greenlight how to make little trinkets and toys with some of the offcuts. The old man teaching him too when he got old enough.

By the time his arms were sore and his wheelbarrow was full night had fallen. Not too badly despite the dense trees, the full moon and clear star filled sky lit up the ground below thanks to the light blanket of snow. It was an almost magical view as he headed back, it would have certainly been magical if a terrible screaming hadn’t startled him on his path. It was nothing too menacing though. Just a wild badger having a few choice words with something deep in a burrow. More worried about it taking issue with him as he trampled by than stopping the fight Breakdown took a running leap and landed near enough to startle the creature. With a loud comical roar, the badger snapped as it stumbled back and let loose a snarling hiss of his own before quickly realizing he was outmatched and darted off into the woods. Breakdown chuckled lightly as he watched the animal flee, he didn’t make a habit of menacing wildlife but dang did badgers have a stupid waddley run.

Carefully, a little pale orange snout peeked out from the burrow. A mink or some sort of weasel. Poor thing had a few scratches on his face but his bright golden beady eyes gazed up at Breakdown in terrified wonder. Breakdown smiled warmly. “That bastard trying to steal your house? Maybe he was just trying to get it back from you, you fluffy little menace. Either way, you’re welcome.” With a cute twitch of his nose, the thing suddenly darted from the burrow and scaled right up the tree. Just before it and squeezed it’s fat little butt into a hollow Breakdown got a good look at whatever it was and he swore he’d never seen one as big as that. It was almost the size of a raccoon just...noodly. With the excitement over Breakdown headed back to his wheelbarrow and back on his way home.

Bulkhead had kept dinner warm for him but had already gone and passed out. Breakdown set up his wood to dry, locked the place up, and enjoyed his meal, popping and old vhs in the ancient player for noise.

As he headed into the shower, then again as he put on warm clothes, and finally as he sat awake in bed Breakdown swore he heard crying.

* * *

 

The next day the two woke up early. Breakdown earlier than Bulkhead but he was fine, someone had to make breakfast. As Bulkhead came creaking down the stairs and passed by him to pour himself a cup of coffee Breakdown couldn’t keep what he heard to himself. “Bulk did you hear anything last night? Any loud animals?”

Bulkhead rubbed at his face for a bit, he always hated how fast Breakdown was livening up in the mornings. “Uhh...yeah I think I did. Sounded eerie. I got up to see if some wounded thing was out there but I didn’t see anything.”

Breakdown didn’t like that one bit. It didn’t sound like any animal to him. He’d sat listening to it. It sounded human. “It did sound real close.”

Bulkhead just huffed with amusement as he chugged his coffee. “Empty woods, wind, cold. Sound travels. Animals get themselves stuck places trying to keep warm. Did it snow any more last night?”

“It’s snowing right now. It’s nice fat snow though so we’ll be fine.” Bulkhead just nodded but Breakdown could tell he wasn’t happy about it. “If it doesn’t slow down the river can wait. We can just make lunch and watch Robocop.”

“Aw jeeze, those old tapes still play? Man this place really takes you back.”

“In a good way?” Bulkhead nodded this one curt but honest.

“Yeah.”Breakdown finished breakfast, the two bundled up and got their gear together then headed out.

* * *

 

The snow continued to fall as they tapped tree after tree and hung the little buckets up. Thankfully despite the snow and it being too early for the season the sap still flowed through the thick maple trees slowly. “We’re really gonna have to come up here during spring and do this right eventually.” Breakdown agreed as he rammed in another spile.

“I’m sure your moms will be eager to come up a little bit later. We always get enough doing it this way though. These trees are so thick I don’t think they ever freeze.” Bulkhead nodded.

“Not as rumors go at least. I haven’t seen no fairy or wildling in all my years coming up here though. What about you Breaky?” Breakdown was instantly reminded of Knockout, his bright red eyes, his slick black claws, his nieve youthfulness. He sure seemed like some storybook creature.

“Not in these woods, who knows we’re still young. Maybe we can come up here in the summer and look for a dragon.” Bulkhead shook with laughter.

“Really like old times then. Get drunk, get our asses lost in the woods, make out as we rebuild our old fort.” Breakdown pulled up his scarf to hide his blush and revved the drill into a new tree to hide the slight squeak in his voice.

“You wish. Bring your hot little Olympian if you want that.”

“Only if you bring your mystery man.”

With homes found for all their buckets, the two men stared up at the clear blue skies. It was only noon and though the snow was still falling it would have been a shame to waste it. So they trudged home for a quick warm lunch and got together some fishing gear. It was pretty nice by the old Sweeney. A little chillier than expected but with the snow falling slowly and the wind barely there they had a fire going in no time.

It barely took twenty minutes with their poles in the water for Bulkhead to sink down into his jacket and fall into a light nap. Breakdown couldn’t complain, he knew Bulk hated fishing so it was nice he came out to freeze with him anyway. He just slipped the rod from him and rammed it into the snow. It wouldn’t hold long, but well enough that if something started tugging Breakdown could catch it.

As the radio crooned on its static-filled tunes, Breakdown filled his bucket. Every now and then Bulkhead would stirr and pick up his rod. He eventually caught something too! They were talking about smoking fish and tending to the sandwiches and sweetened apples they’d set by the fire to cook when Bulkhead nudged him in the arm. “Hey, don’t move.” Fearing a bear or a buck Breakdown froze till he felt something pass by his foot and there was a light scratching at his bucket. “Look how big that sucker is, and what a freaky color. You ever see a thing like that Breaky?”

Moving slowly Breakdown caught sight of a fluffy dark blue and orange slinky of an animal. It was the same one he’s seen run up the tree last night. “Shit it’s big up close! Are those things supposed to get that big?”

Bulkhead laughed as he watched the creature paw at his rod. “I was asking you! I don’t even know what it is! Think he smells we got food?”

Breakdown nodded. “Likely, for such a big thing he looks hungry the way he’s gnawing on your pole.” Breakdown slipped the lid off the fish bucket and prodded the weasel in the butt with his own pole. “Eh? You want an easy meal?” Golden beads lit up as the beast happily looped over itself and scaled the bucket, swiping its claws into the water till it caught something. The fish floundered for a moment till sharp fangs secured it by the head. Breakdown closed the bucket, expecting the creature to run off with its free meal but instead, the smug little thing just took its meal over to the fire to eat. Breakdown and Bulkhead watched it in awe.

“Other people must feed it.” Bulkhead went right to the simplest thought but Breakdown was doubtful.

“Who do you know that comes up here regularly enough to feed this guy? Maybe they just come this big. New species crossbred with a raccoon.”

“I don’t think it works that easy Breaky but what do I know.” The two men just shrugged and continued to get their own meals.

As the three ate Breakdown couldn’t help but pet the little beast, the creature either too preoccupied with its meal to care or too dependent to be afraid. Eventually, as it cleaned its meal to the bone it started demanding more pets, pushing its snout against Breakdown’s warm palms, and lightly nipping at his fingers till they scritched its fur. Soon after that, the thing was in Breakdown’s lap. Long body hanging over a thigh and face buried under his jacket. Bulkhead chuckling up a storm.

“Natural Disney princess you are Breaky. This is why you don’t feed the wildlife.”

Breakdown laughed lightly too as he sunk fingers into the thickest, softest fur he’d ever felt again and again. “Probably thinks if he’s cute we’ll feed him again. Mooching off us for all we got. I don’t mind. He is cute. We wouldn’t have had this problem if you’d brought Magnus or Bee.”

Bulkhead shook his head with a sigh. “You know my moms love taking care of them for me when I’m away. I don’t know how well they’d really do in the snow.”

“You seriously don’t think a corgi will do fine in the snow? You nearly lost Bee last year because he jumped off the back deck into four feet of the stuff!”

“Exactly, he’s a handful and I wouldn’t want to lose him out here. I haven’t trained him for car rides like I have Magnus either. It would have been a disaster. If you want doggo time so bad you should just bite the bullet and buy yourself one.”

“I just saved a chameleon! I swear Moony is gonna be the death of both of us. Next thing you know she’ll be begging us to take in wildcats and bears.”

“Death of the town. Greenlight already took in like four fox babies a three-legged turtle, so I wouldn’t be surprised. You can have a dog and a chameleon. Chameleon’s can’t be that much work.”

“They’re not. I’m just looking for the right dog. Don’t really know the kind I want yet.” The two continued to chat and fish until the snow really started to kick up. So they smothered the fire, collected their things and Breakdown found a nice high branch to place his sleepy friend in. Home, Breakdown made a light meal while Bulkhead got the fire going. They did end up watching Robocop.

* * *

 

Again that night Breakdown was woken up by the sound of sobbing. It sounded so close this time, he had to check out his window over a dozen times before slipping back under the covers with only a shaky peace of mind. He only just got back to sleep when there was a distant pounding. Fearing some poor lost hiker freezing to death Breakdown tossed off his covers and headed down the stairs.

Someone was definitely pounding on their front door.

Cautious but quick Breakdown checked out the window and for a moment he swore he saw some sort of creature but as he swung the door open a little boy stood, shivering in the wind and snow. “Papa~ Paapaaa~

Even through tears and wiping hands Breakdown took in how odd the child was. Dark blue hair, tanned skin with grey little fingers and bare dark feet. Wearing nothing but a dark blue furry jacket hung loosely over a tiny naked chest and rustic suede pants that were just a few shades darker. They were small enough to be a toddler but that had to be impossible, this couldn’t possibly be any human child. Breakdown snapped them up into his arm in an instant anyway.

The boy buried his tiny freezing face into the crook of Breakdown’s neck and continued to snivel and wail as Breakdown bounced him gently, running a hand through his thick mop of hair, and shushing him quietly. “Hey kid, hey? How in the hell did you get out there?” The little thing just shivered and hiccuped.

“Papa~” It seemed to be the only word the boy could say that wasn’t gibberish.

“We’ll find your dad, kid. Don’t worry!” He said that but Breakdown honestly didn’t believe it. Maybe...maybe he was wrong though and the dark scenarios forming in his mind were completely unfounded.

By the time he’d gotten the boy calm, Bulkhead was coming down the stairs, roused by the noise. “You find out what was making that racket Breaky?”

“Yup.”

“Can I go back to bed then? You sound….nervous.” Bulkhead didn’t wait for Breakdown to answer and was already heading over. “Holy fuck is that a kid!”

“Yup. Try to keep it down I just got him quiet.” Instantly hushing Bulkhead took a seat in one of the single sections of the couch and pulled it close.

“Are they alright? Should we call someone, take them somewhere?” Good old Bulkhead, always with a plan.

“I don’t know...we could maybe make a drive out to the other cabins and ask around. I don’t want to just take him anywhere though. We don’t even know what town he could be from!” If he was even from a town. “Either way I think the little guy’s exhausted so we should wait till morning. It’s still snowing like hell out there anyway.” Bulkhead sighed but nodded in agreement.

“Alright. I’ll take a picture of the kid and ask around tomorrow. You can keep watch on him here in case he gets sick. Who knows how long he was out in the cold for?” There was a long nervous bout of silence. “You gonna be okay taking care of him? He looks...really young.”

Breakdown nodded. “I’ll be fine Bulk, sounds like a solid plan.” He waited a little while longer with the child. The boy stirring every few minutes, his little heart racing with fear and panic.

“Papa?” Then more gibberish. It sounded suspiciously like what Knockout would croon at him sometimes but nothing was complete, he couldn’t pick out anything like he could with Knockout.

“You gotta sleep first, kiddo. No way we’re gonna find anyone till morning so you might as well. You want me to get you something warm to sleep in?” Breakdown knew the little boy was far too young to really understand much but he just couldn’t help himself, not with little deep-set black rimmed golden eyes gazing up at him sleepily. “Let’s get you a shirt and head to bed.”

They didn’t leave much in the cabin that wasn’t meant to be there but luckily the one thing it had become a dumping ground for was old clothes and toys. The attic was practically an antique store. He didn’t find anything specifically for a toddler but he found a small enough neon green sweatshirt with orange lightning bolts that said radical. Breakdown figured the pants could stay...if they stayed, he grabbed a pair of thin black leggings in case they didn’t. They were way too big but they would do.

It took a bit of encouragement to get the boy’s jacket off, just like Knockout he seemed almost protective of the thing but Breakdown was a pretty good salesman and convinced the kid that his sweatshirt was way cooler. As expected as soon as it was off pants were gone as well. Breakdown could only shake his head in wonder as he cuffed the leggings, tickling at a bare tummy as soon as they were on. “What’s the secret of the pants? Why doesn’t your kind think pants are an important clothing item in the deep of winter? Why even pretend to wear pants at all then? Tell me~ Tell me~” The boy only screamed in delight, mumbling more gibberish as he tried to roll free from Breakdown’s tickling. Not wanting the child too riled he promptly slipped the sweatshirt over the boy's head and helped get his arms through the holes. Everything hung off his scrawny frame but the child hummed contently as he hugged himself, snuggling his new duds. “Nice and warm, eh?”

Not that the jacket wasn’t. As Breakdown slung it over the corner of a chair he could feel the warmth coming from it. Again just like Knockout's. Breakdown sighed as he smoothed the outside, the feeling of the fur suspiciously familiar. If he had indeed saved some sort of wildling child...then what was he going to do?

* * *

 

Thankfully the little guy slept through the night, a little too well considering there was plenty of space on the bed but by morning he was curled right up by Breakdown’s chest. More like a cat than any toddler Breakdown knew.

He was also a tough little thing to rouse but Breakdown was happy to carry him downstairs. Bulkhead was already awake and already on the phone talking to someone, thick eyebrows knitted together gave way that things weren’t looking so good. Staying as quiet as he could he set the little boy down and went to the cabinets. Luckily they had bought some oatmeal packs. Maybe a bit of that and some scrambled eggs for the little guy? Sounded like a good enough meal.

Breakdown caught the tail end of Bulkhead’s conversation. “Thank you very much, not a problem.” he sighed, exhausted.

“Any luck?”

"No. No one around here has reported any lost children. Not in the surrounding towns either. I’m still gonna make a drive over to the neighbors just in case but...it’s not like he’s some tween who sneaks out. He’s gotta be three or four years old. I told the officers we were fine taking care of them but we’d send a photo over so they could check the databases. You can take him to the station in Kaon if he becomes too much for you though. He’s not exactly a chameleon now is he?” Bulkhead laughed at the other man’s glare.

“I know how to take care of a kid Bulk. I’ve been taking care of myself since I was seventeen so it can’t be that hard. I just wish I could understand him. He doesn’t speak english.”

“Well...that narrows things down. Maybe if we take him back home my mom can help. She knows about twenty different ones. Have you tried asking him his name?”

“Yeah but he’s a kid, I barely understand kids that age who do speak english. I don’t think he really understands english either so for all he knows were just speaking nonsense too.” Bulkhead was not deterred. Breakdown let him try as he poured milk and oatmeal into a pot.

Bulkhead pulled his chair close and waved at the sleepy youngster, the boy lazily waved back. “Morning kid, you doing alright?” The boy gave Bulkhead a long stare but eventually a curt nod and started on about something. “You still sleepy?” Another nod and a slightly slurred answer.

“Sleep.” Bulkhead nodded in agreement.

“Same kid. Can you tell me your name?” Bulkhead lightly poked the child in the chest. “Your name.” It was here Bulkhead ran into the same problem Breakdown had. The boy’s face flushing pink and his casting down as he mumbled. Bulkhead could only guess his parent had warned him not to give that sort of information to strangers. “Okay, how about this,” Bulkhead prodded at his own chest,"I’m Bulkhead. That’s my name.” That got him. The little boy mumbled some more but finally came to the conclusion that it was okay. Bulkhead got most of what he thought it was. “Say it again for me kiddo?”

The little boy gave him a little, exasperated huff. Elongating most of his syllables now. “Wildbreak~”

Bulkhead parroted the boy just to make sure. “Wildbreak?” Wildbreak nodded. “Well, Wildbreak we're gonna keep you safe. I need you to stay with Breakdown okay?” Bulkhead pointed a firm digit at Breakdown for good measure but something told Bulkhead that the little guy had no intention of leaving Breakdown’s side. He gave the man a rough pat on the shoulder before heading upstairs to shower. “You’re welcome. Throw some sausage in a few of those on toast for me while I shower so I can head off?”

Breakdown nodded with a relieved sigh as he flipped eggs. “Sure thing Bulk. Thanks for that.” Bulkhead just waved him off.

“Thank Greenlight for raising me right. Get the kids picture on my phone for me too while you’re at it.”

* * *

 

After propping Wildbreak up with a few pillows and a quick lesson on what a spoon was Breakdown finally had the boy eating, slowly since Wildbreak would become far too interested in his utensils but Breakdown didn’t mind him taking his own pace. It certainly helped Breakdown to get a picture of the kid before Bulkhead left. When it was clear Wildbreak was done Breakdown cleaned up and got Wildbreak a shiny clean spoon to hold on to thanks to the boy’s desperate objection to his original being taken away to the sink. He proudly presented it to Breakdown as the two made their way over to the living room.

“Spoon!” Breakdown nodded as he sat Wildbreak on a section of the couch.

“It’s a good one. I’m glad you like it. Just don’t choke or poke your eye out kid.” They watched lion king and Wildbreak was enraptured even by the grainy VHS majesty, inching closer and closer to the screen till Breakdown picked him up and carried him back. Even though it was unlikely Wildbreak understood fully what was going on he continued to chirp and babble like any excited child and Breakdown would nod regardless and respond with his own thoughts.

They went through a few more movies waiting for Bulk to get home, a dinosaur one, Peter Pan, and Breakdown’s favorite the old Go-Bots movie. It had a dumb plot but great music. Wildbreak seemed to like them all. With jittery legs though Breakdown couldn’t stay still and with the snow done finally he decided it might be time to go empty the sap pails. So he made the trip back up to the attic to see if they had any abandoned kids shoes. To go along with the theme, Breakdown found a pair of galoshes that were just a size or two off. They would do.

Wildbreak was not keen on the trip outside as Breakdown was bundling him up in his jacket and shoes, not until he realized Breakdown was going with him, then he was grabbing at the man’s hand and what Breakdown could only assume was urging him to go faster. Breakdown tried his best.

As soon as feet hit snow Breakdown's suspicions were realized, one moment there was an adorably overencumbered little boy and the next there was a strange blue pine marten sneaking free from a pile of clothes. Wildbreak happily bounced down the trail, retreating back when he would get too far away from Breakdown, transforming back to his child shape when he wanted to hold Breakdown’s hand. He stuffed most of Wildbreak’s clothes in his backpack but managed to keep a scarf on the boy through it all.

The sap harvest was pretty great despite the snow. Breakdown had always remembered it being good but older now he knew it was unnaturally good for being this out of season. He chalked it up to thick trees because it made sense but some part of him knew, like the lake, that wasn’t quite the right answer. Inevitably, Wildbreak got covered in sap but the child was happy to lick his surgery fingers no matter how stuck with bark or dirt they were, he would even go back to his animal form to clean his paws only to cry and wail when snow would freeze to them. Breakdown eventually pulled out a rag and cleaned him off even though he knew by the next batch of trees he’d be sticky again.

Breakdown was clearing off thin pucks of ice from a few of the buckets when he lost sight of Wildbreak. He’d been racing up and down the trees then all of a sudden was gone. It only took a bit of panicked searching to find him. At the tree where he’d first met him. The little boy was sitting forlornly in the snow, staring into the dark burrow Breakdown had found him in. He pointed to it as Breakdown neared. “Papa.”

It would only make sense that the kid's dad was like him, a wildling. Maybe the old man got sick? Needed help? Pulling out his flashlight Breakdown kneeled in the snow and did his best to get a better view. There was certainly something in there. Figuring his gloves would protect him from a nasty bite Breakdown just stuck his hand in and pulled out the animal inside. It’s long body flopped, uselessly limp. Breakdown could only stare in horror at the half rotted, maggot-covered creature. Too big and colorful to be what it was pretending to be but far too close to be any sort of monster. Breakdown forced down the lump in his throat. “I-is this your papa Wildbreak?”

Wildbreak nodded, tears already in his eyes again. He buried his face in Breakdown’s pants. There was nothing Breakdown could do, so he carefully stuck the animal- man?- back in the burrow and took Wildbreak away. Thankfully Wildbreak seemed glad to go, mind off the atrocity of whatever had befallen his papa, back to licking sap from his finger and taking rests in the fluffy hood of Breakdown’s jacket.

When they got home with their bounty Bulkhead was already there. No luck, but Breakdown already knew that. He was already starting dinner so Breakdown took Wildbreak upstairs for a bath. He was instantly against the insane idea till Breakdown proved that the water was nice and warm. After food they made fudge, making sure Wildbreak got to lick as many spoons as he could, even if he didn’t like them all.

The three enjoyed the rest of their trip and with no word from the police they just decided to take Wildbreak home. After a quick stop at Greenlight and Lancer’s to see if they could learn anything more about Wildbreak and have a late meal Bulkhead dropped Breakdown off at home. Aside from turning into grandma’s the moment they saw the boy Greenlight didn’t have a concise answer. She remarked it sounding quite similar to Algonquian but not close enough for her to really grasp it.

At home the first thing Breakdown noticed were footprints and that someone had picked up his mail. Excitement and fear bubbled in his chest as he unlocked the door. It was quite late, Breakdown hoped Knockout wouldn’t be frightened. As he pulled his coat and shoes off he couldn’t help but fondle the telltale fur coat that been left on his coat rack. It smelled of the lake and woods and was just as soft as warm as the little one buttoned up around Wildbreak.

Knockout was sleeping on the couch, content under an electric blanket. The dirty dishes and trash around him negligible so either he hadn’t been home long or he’d remembered where everything was. Considering the clean state of the kitchen and the pleasant smell Breakdown hoped it as the latter.

He ran his fingers through the man’s hair as he sat down on the floor next to him. He hated the idea of waking him up but..Breakdown figured it was best to bring up Wildbreak as soon as possible. Bright red eyes blinked up at him at the lightest shaking. A smile split Knockout’s face as he yawned and pulled himself up. As he wrapped his arms around Breakdown’s neck though Breakdown could hear him sniffing.

“Breakdown you smell.” Breakdown was used to this by now. Knockout wasn’t the jealous type like he’d once proclaimed but he always knew when he hung around new people. This time though there was a hint of a growl in his words. Breakdown turned and held up a sleeping Wildbreak.

“Is this what you smell?” Knockout gasped and crooned as he pulled Wildbreak close, pressing his face right into the boy’s mop of hair to suss him out. His smile easily returned once he was done.

“You went to the deep woods.” Breakdown was hopeful with the way Knockout looked at Wildbreak now, eyes practically shimmering as his fingers carded soft hair back and forth or booped the boy’s cute nose.

“I did. I hope to take you next time. I uhh..brought back some fish and candy though.” Knockout hummed softly as he leaned lightly against Breakdown.

“Sounds fun. You found something to occupy you in my absence though, who’s this?” Again Breakdown could hear just the hint of worry in Knockout’s voice. Breakdown could only imagine what Knockout was thinking with him just coming home with a Wildling child with no warning.

“His..his name is Wildbreak. He uh sort of found me….he needs a good home I think.” Knockout softened once more. He pulled the young boy close to his chest as if shielding him from the world.

“Was he abandoned?”

“Orphaned.” It was here Breakdown stalled, his throat going tight with nerves. He cleared it a few times before just spitting out his thoughts. “I was..was hoping maybe you could stick around a little more. Help me take care of him. I don’t want to tie you down or-” Breakdown was muted by Knockout’s kiss. He happily accepted it, his own hands flying up to cradle Knockout’s face, caress his cheeks. Finally, hold him after what felt like forever

When Knockout pulled away his cheeks were bright red. “So.. we’re a family now, hm?” A nervous laugh escaped Breakdown. He could feel the threat of tears.

“Only if you want to. I don’t expect you to say yes-” Again Knockout interrupted him.

“Don’t be silly...of course yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, requests are all welcome here or on my tumblr.


End file.
